Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a method for the preparation of 1,2-, 1,3- or 1,4-bis-(bromomethyl)-tetrachlorobenzenes by reaction of a bis-(chloromethyl)-tetrachlorobenzene with a bromide of an element of group 1 to group 3 inclusive of the Periodic System including HBr. This invention is also directed to the use of a bis-(bromomethyl)-tetrachlorobenzene as a flame retarding agent in synthetic polymer compositions, especially polymer compositions of polycondensation polymers, polyaddition polymers and polymers prepared from polymerization of an unsaturated aliphatic monomer.